


This is a disgusting joke and I apologize

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: It's funny to me too thojust to liveto survive





	This is a disgusting joke and I apologize

Push me  
NO  
push me  
NO  
PUSH ME  
FINE  
PUSH ME  
FUCK YOU  
PUNISH ME  
I LOVE YOU  
PUSH ME  
FINE THEN FALL  
NO!


End file.
